Worlds apart - A world she never knew
by Diarydream
Summary: Namira saved the life of an innocent boy and in exchange his priest father promised to send her to a place where she could become happy. At the brink of death she agrees, thinking the man may have meant heaven. Never did she expect she would land into the land of her mother's favorite tv-show, the Game of Thrones. Can she survive the Game of Thrones? Drogo x Namira, Joffrey x Alana
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

**1**

**The beginning of what she had never expected**

Namira Holloway screamed back at her parents. She shouted insults one should never say to their caretakers, but she just couldn't help herself. She was just so angry. Her mother, an avid Game of Thrones fan and a divorce lawyer, looked shocked, but Namira couldn't stop anymore. All the frustration she had felt these past eighteen years, as it all started when she was one year old and she's nineteen now, came out in one go. The dam had broken and her emotions skyrocketed. Her feelings now had free reign over her. She screamed, yelled and waved around frantically with her hands like she always did when angry.

"You're never here anyway, I'm always alone! You and mum both! And when one of you is actually here, that stupid series or your work is still more important than me! Why did you even have a child if you're not going to spent time with her? What kind of parents are you?!"

Her father, head surgeon of a successful hospital and one of the best heart surgeons out there, stepped towards her. She heard his hand connect to her face before she felt it. The sound of skin connecting to skin and the sting that quickly appeared on the right side of her face is what made it so very real. Tears filled her eyes. How dare he? Her face whipped back towards his with a speed nearly impossible; it was lucky she hadn't sprained anything.

He stepped back slowly, knowing the power his daughter possessed. As a result of a multiple kidnapping attempts even since eleven years ago she had taken up different types of martial arts and ancient fighting styles, and she was good at it. She was amazing with swords and decent with bows and arrows but she was the best with needles. It was a trick she picked up from her trip to Japan. Back in the ancient times the shinobi, or ninja, dipped the points in poison. It was usually a homemade poison, undetectable. It had no colour and was completely odourless. She had been trained in the throwing of her needles by a friend of her aunt's, Alyssara. Her aunt was the only one who truly cared about Namira.

Namira slowly moved in on her father like a hunter would on her prey, her almost white hair bouncing softly. Her father was steadily moving back, but hit the wall and had nowhere left to turn to. He looked desperately into her golden eyes. Yes, he was proud of her and yes, he loved her, a bit, but what was he supposed to do? He loved his job. Besides, he never wanted children. Misane had gotten pregnant on accident. Frank himself wanted it aborted, but his stubborn wife refused. She had regretted it forever.

Both he and Misane had decided to never have children a few months after they had gotten together. Their jobs mattered to much to them and they barely had time for each other, why would they share it with an insolent child? One who actually needed attention...? But alas, Alana got pregnant almost a year after their marriage. Their protection had malfunctioned and of course, one time was all it took. Thus, Namira was conceived.

Frank and Misane tried to be away from home as much as they could. Well, away from Namira. They spent extravagant weekends at expensive hotels and spa's just so they wouldn't have to take care of her. They slept at home rarely and Namira only saw them once a month, sometimes not even that. They gave her money and thought that would make her happy. She was practically raised by the servants.

Namira grew up as a sweet girl, raised humble by her parents' servants. She saved up the money she got from her parents and played with the servants. She understood her mummy and daddy were busy and thus she never asked for more attention or more time to see them. She believed they truly felt sorry about not being there for her.

This changed after her eight birthday. Namira was kidnapped.

She was walking home from school with one of her maids when it happened. Despite being rich she had never wanted to be home schooled or brought to school by one of her parents' chauffeurs. She was an intelligent girl and grasped things quickly so she knew that being brought in an expensive car would make kids both isolate her and only want her for the money her parents had. She hated superficial people. So she walked half an hour to the school and home daily. She enjoyed it too.

She and Marina, her favourite maid, always took a slightly different route each day. Sometimes they went through the park, sometimes through the shopping centre, it was always different. But she preferred the route by the river. They took some bread from home and fed it to the ducks as they walked. It was fun.

Then they heard a shout and men appeared from all sides. There were three of them. They were all bulky, with black clothing and black masks. The first thing they did was getting rid of Marina. They shot her deep in her right shoulder and Marina fell down from the pain. Namira panicked. "Marina! Marina, get up! Please!" Shouts and pleas fell from her mouth as she felt one of the men pick her up and hold a cloth to her face, covering her mouth and nose. A strong chemical smell felled Namira's nose as she tried to refrain from breathing in. She could see Marina lying there on the ground, blood seeping from her shoulder. Namira's vision blurred and darkness took over.

It took a few hours for her to regain consciousness, but it was still sooner than the men thought. She could hear hem talking about her from a few feet in front of her, but she pretended to be asleep still. After listening for a while she coughed loudly and pretended to wake up.

"Little Principessa woke, milord." The men proceeded to ignore her and simply talk about what they were going to do with her. They fully expected her parents to pay the ransom, Namira did too at the beginning but she gave up hope after three full days of sitting there, no food and little water.

She estimated five days had passed before she was freed. A police team took her away from the torture and she was swept to the hospital. Her parents acted like they were exceedingly worried, but Namira knew better. The press was there and a situation like this where they were the worried parents would only do them good. They became famous. Apparently a well-known Italian mobster had taken her.

Namira's mother became a sought-after lawyer and her father a much requested surgeon. But no one worried about the little girl who was just retrieved. It was then that Namira's innocence came to an end. She began seeing her parents for who they truly were; two cold-hearted creatures.

It was not the last time Namira would be kidnapped. There were multiple times after that. Namira took up martial arts and ancient fighting styles like sword fighting and archery. She was good at it too. For where her ability to become unfeeling she lacked, her passion to protect those she loved and held dear filled. It was after she got back from Japan where her aunt Alyssara lived with her husband. She herself was trained in the Japanese arts of Kendo and some other styles. Her husband was a high-school teacher through which Alyssara got Namira a teacher. The teacher was one of her husband's former students.

Namira was able to protect herself in multiple ways and she was deadly. However, she was unable to become unfeeling like she was told by her teachers. They saw feelings as a threat; Namira saw it as strength. She didn't love easily, but when she did it would be unconditional. Instead of her parents being her family, Namira felt for the servants. The maids, the drivers, the butlers. They were her true family and they always would be.

Namira took the final step towards her father and was now chest to chest with him. She was noticeably shorter than him, he stood at 6"2 with her 5"6, but they looked so much alike. She had his hair, his eyes and most of his features were his. She had her mother's smile and body type. Skinny, but not too much. She had curves in the right places and perky breasts of more than a hand full. Her hips were broad, but not too much. She was just right.

She was very aware of what she looked like. People would always look at her and admire her looks, but none really dared to talk to her. She was one of those people where you could feel the air around them. You would be in awe of them, yet also be insanely jealous of them. It made her feel horrible because she was just as much of a human as the others. She was worth just as much.

Namira was an intelligent and loved girl. She was smart, but was horrible in history and math however she was more than okay in languages and gym class. She never bragged about what she had but instead she helped others. She was a tutor to those who were bad in the classes she was good at and asked nothing in return.

Namira snarled at her father.

"Never again. I had hope, very little maybe but hope nonetheless, that perhaps you and mother would change. That you would understand and hold me for a change. Be there when I needed you, love me, and take care of me. But I was wrong. I see that now. You need not worry and longer. I will no longer be your burden."

Namira turned on her heels and rushed out of her home through the door, the hems of her dress flowing behind her. They had just come back from a party and Namira hadn't had the time to change.

She ran through the streets barefooted, tears streaming over her cheeks. They were tears of frustration and sadness, of disappointment also. Namira was never one to cry but she couldn't help it.

After a little while of running she slowed down, catching her breath. Her hands on her knees, she took a few moments to get to full breath. She started walking further, no longer out of breath but still calming down. Traffic was still busy. People were crossing streets, hurrying to get home. It was Christmas Eve after all.

It was a little while later that she saw what would become her downfall. A little boy was running onto the street where his ball had drifted, unaware of the car speeding towards him. The son of a basterd had seen the child but had not hit the brakes. Namira's eyes widened, her body moving before she could comprehend it. She took a full out sprint and managed to gather the boy into her arms tightly before she felt the car hit her harshly. Pain overtook her senses.

Namira never once let go of the boy. He was still tightly wrapped in her arms by the time she hit the car. She bounced of it a few times before hitting the asphalt. She couldn't move and a thick, warm liquid flowed all over her body. The excrutiating pain was quickly becoming too much. Her arms were still tight around the boy.

She could hear faint screams and the screech of tires. So the bitch finally stopped? A mental smirk appeared in her head. The faint images of people appearing in her vision was what made her reluctantly relinquish her hold on the small red-headed boy. As he was taken from her arms she could feel breathing become harder. Her eyelids became heavier, but she held on. She wanted to know for certain the little kid was alright.

Murmurs continued, frantic emergency calls were made and a few people kneeled to Namira's side. They talked to her, tried to keep her awake but Namira was slowly giving up. Then, a distinctive male voice filled her mind.

"_Thank you."_ Namira smiled slightly. _"For what?"_ The male voice hesitated for a little while before taking a deep breath. _"You saved my son's life. I am in your debt. Let me help you."_

Namira slightly shook her head from side to side. Slowly, but noticeably enough for the man.

"_There is no debt amongst us. I saved an innocent life. That is enough for me."_ Namira had already accepted the fact that she was going to die and quite frankly, she didn't even mind. Her conscious had already taken a lot during the past few years and the weight on her shoulders had already become unbearable despite her nineteen years of life.

As if reading her mind the man sighed. _"I can send you somewhere else. Where, despite the hardships at first, you will live a happy life, a content life. I can send you towards your happiness."_

Namira frowned slightly. _"Who are you?"_ she asked. It was becoming harder to answer and she could already hear the sirens. She was afraid, yes, but it didn't matter. She was just so tired.

The male voice became a little deeper and faster at this. He knew she was moving towards her ending quickly. He had to hurry.

"_I am a medium, a priest if you may. I can help. Please, let me repay my debt."_ He said, desperate for her to accept. She just had to.

Namira sighed mentally. Perhaps he was right. Would she be happy in this 'place' he mentioned? Perhaps it was heaven...

"_Alright, fine."_

Namira could feel a warm feeling washing over her body. It was almost as if the sun had shone just for her, and then all she knew became black.

* * *

><p>Namira could hear the voices, but her eyes wouldn't move with her. Her body was heavy and moving even a finger was hard, almost impossible. She was exhausted and in pain. Her head hurt and she could feel something was wrong with her left arm.<p>

"My lady! Lady Deanerys! Over here!" A frantic voice filled her ears. Footsteps came closer until they were by her side. She could feel someone poking her side and a heavy groan escaped her mouth. Damn, that hurt.

Namira was desperate for the person to stop touching her as every touch hurt more and more. Another pair of feet stopped at her side and a soft gasp escaped the mouth of that person.

"Oh my! Hurry, Alana. Get the men to bring a stretcher. We need to bring her inside." A murmur came from the person Namira thought was Alana as she rushed away. The other person kneeled beside Namira, softly touching her. Another pained gasp escaped. A lone tear flowed from Namira's closed eyes. She could feel a gentle hand caressing her hair.

"Ssh, darling. Everything will be alright. I'll take care of you."

Multiple feet could be heard approaching and something was laid next to her and hands went under her body and picked her up. A terrifying scream ripped from her throat and filled the skies. It hurt.

Then everything went black and all she could hear was the song her maid used to sing for her at bed time.

_Come little children, I'll take thee away into a land of enchantments._

_Come little children, the time's come to play here in my garden of shadows._

_Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way through all the pain and the sorrows._

_Weep not poor children for life is this way murdering beauty and passions._

_Hush now dear children it must be this way, too weary of life and deceptions._

_Rest now dear children for soon we'll away into the calm and the quiet._

_Come little children, I'll take thee away into a land of enchantments_

_Come little children, the time's come to play here in my garden of shadows._

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Hello people! It is a pleasure to write for all of you. Tracing footsteps and Far Away Dreams will be updated this week, but I've had a rough time lately which made it impossible for me to write the new chapters. I have them done but I need to proofread them first. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Quick explanation, Namira is the main character, but Alana is super important too. You will see why in a little while. Anyway, the voice of Namira is Jasmine Thompson. I am a huge fan of her and her covers; make sure to look her up on YouTube! Also, Alana's voice is Taylor Momsen. The brown-haired girl on the cover is Alana, the blonde is Namira. **

**Quick reminder, as a writer I love to know who is reading my stories! Please review, I think it's very important to know my readers and what they think!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Love, Sarah.**


	2. Chapter 2 Waking

**Please read the A/N at the end!**

* * *

><p>Namira wasn't weak, not at all. She could withstand quite an amount of pain. But the pain she experienced as she switched between light and dark, life and death was excruciating. It felt like her whole body was in flames, the heat spreading through her veins. Her eyes were extremely heavy and her ears closed off. She could hear voices and different sounds but never was there something in particular that she could distinguish. They were all extremely muffled. She knew the chances she would survive were small but she fought to stay alive. It took what seemed like days to her to grab a hold on her consciousness. She could make out sounds more properly and could actually feel, smell and hear things that happened around her.<p>

The first thing she felt as she slowly regained consciousness was that she couldn't move her body. It was strapped down and her arms were tied to what felt like pieces of wood. Namira panicked as she did not remember where she was or what happened, but slowly, step by step, her memories returned to their rightful places. She remembered the fight she had with her parents, running out of the house, saving the little kid and the father of said child.

Namira slowly tried to move her head but even that small move caused her a lot of pain. A deep and harsh groan fled her lips. Her eyebrows furrowed and she felt her finger twitch. Almost immediately after she could hear someone shouting. Once again she couldn't make out the words, but the voice sounded desperate. She could hear footsteps hastily entering the room and someone sat down next to her, taking a soft hold onto her hand. The person squeezed softly, talking to her even though Namira couldn't understand.

After what seemed like a very long time she could finally make out the words.

"Come, dear, open your eyes. It's time to wake up now. You've been a sleep for a long time." The voice was gentle, coaxing Namira away from the sleep she desired once again. Slowly, but surely, Namira pried her eyes open. The light that hit her the moment she opened them fully was quite painful. It hit her at once and Namira blinked quickly. "... Hurts." She murmured with the rough voice she suspected hadn't been used in days. Her throat hurt and she desires something that would soothe the burning feeling as she took a tighter hold onto the hand of the creature that helped her.

The creature seemed to understand and quickly gave the order for something to drink, preferably water or something cold at least. With a quick 'Yes, my lady.' a servant took off to locate a cold beverage. Namira finally took a better look at one sitting next to her. It was a person with beautiful silvery white hair and amazing purple eyes that seemed to look right into your soul. The girl's hair was much like Namira's own, which was nearly as white but Namira's was slightly more blonde. Namira's eyes were golden, however, but all in all it was much like looking into a mirror. They could be sisters, the only thing extremely different were their ages. This girl couldn't be more than eleven years old, maybe twelve, whereas Namira was already nineteen. The girl, however, looked very much mature and Namira instantly knew that she had gone through too much at her age. It was then that she saw the sadness in the little girls' purple eyes and Namira swore that she would take care of her.

Perhaps it was her maternal instincts that told her what she had to do. Namira figured it that her own upbringing had much to do with it. This girl was young yet and should be playing around, but she looked as if she had an enormous amount of responsibility. Namira, being the person she was, couldn't let this happen and had already formed a bond with the little purple-eyed beauty.

Even though she had been slightly distracted from the pain by the strange revelation she just had, the pain now hit her full-on as she tried to sit up. Namira cried out and the little girl immediately tried to push her back down. "You can't sit up yet. You should lay back down." she said as Namira did as she was told.

The servant returned with a can filled with water. The little girl – Namira should really ask her name – took it from the servant and helped Namira up slightly, only high enough to drink some water. The water was incredibly soothing and her throat felt better almost immediately. Slowly Namira was let down again, settling against the soft pillows. She took a look at her surroundings.

She was in a beautiful room. The room itself was made out of beige stones, but was decorated by colourful fabrics covering the walls, ceilings and windows. The bed she was currently occupying was also covered by bright, different coloured pillows. The sun was shining brightly and the weather was hot, but Namira couldn't care less. She felt as if she had fallen into a dream. Where was she? Surely, there weren't houses like this in England, nor was the weather this good.

Steeling her resolve, Namira took another look at the girl beside her. "What is your name?" she asked in a soft voice, gentler than she had ever heard herself before. The girl's eyes widened as if no one had spoken to her in such a voice before. She quickly looked down and fiddled with her hands before softly answering. "It is Daenerys..." she said, risking a look at Namira once again.

Namira smiled gently, taking Daenerys' hand. "It is nice to meet you, Daenerys. My name is Namira." Namira pretended to have a contemplating look on her face for a second. "Daenerys is a beautiful name, but it is a bit long, no? Let me call you Dany."

This brought a small chuckle to Daenerys' mouth. "Everyone calls me Dany. It is nice to meet you too, Namira. Is it okay to call you Mira?" she asked, biting her lip. Namira slightly nod her head, the movement bringing pain. She couldn't stop the slight wince.

"Yes, that's fine, dear. Dany, can you tell me what happened to me and where I am?" Namira asked, frowning. She knew what happened, but it seemed like pretending to not know was a better choice. She could hardly say she was hit by a car, talked to some weird person and was sent to this place by said weird person. Dany's face fell slightly.

"We found you far in the dry lands. You were extremely injured, still are for that matter. My maid found you when she was visiting someone and immediately called for help. We took you here to treat you." Namira could see her hesitating. She gently smiled at her, encouraging her to talk. "You... You look like one of us. We figured you were and took you to my brother who ordered your healing and that you be taken care of."

Namira frowned slightly. "Brother...?" she asked as she bit her lip herself. She had a bad feeling. Somehow, everything seemed so familiar. The name, the place. It was almost nostalgic.

"Yes... Brother Viserys. He's the dragon."

That's when it hit her. Daenerys, Viserys, the dragon. Her eyes widened dramatically as she sucked a deep breath in, keeping it there.

"Dany, what is your full name?" Namira croaked out, desperately hoping the answer was not what she expected.

"Daenerys of the house Targaryan." She said proudly, and with that she crumbled Namira's hope.

No way. There was just no way. This couldn't be. These things only happened in those stupid stories desperate people wrote. What was it again...? Fanbooks... Storyfiction... No, Fanfiction. That was it.

Namira breathed out deeply, not knowing what to say.

She insulted this series. She hated them with all of her heart. So why was she in it? Was this some sick joke? A punishment for finally telling her parents how she felt, for running off? Her breathing quickened and she was vaguely aware of Daenerys calling for a healer, trying to calm me down. But she couldn't. Namira felt trapped.

God, she was stupid. She was most likely going mad, going bonkers. She willed herself to be calm and to think rationally. But who was she kidding? There was nothing rational about this. These things just didn't happen, especially not to Namira. 'God, please. Whatever I've done, I am sorry. Please send me back.' She pleaded to a god she never even believed in. It was frustrating and she could feel a tear escaping her.

If she remembered correctly, the Game of Thrones was a barbaric series. She never really paid attention to it because one, it was her mother's favourite – Namira suspected it was because of the apparently 'hot' men – and two, it just really didn't interest her. She was more of an ancient Egypt fan. Give her films or books about that and you wouldn't get her out of her room for anything.

Namira sighed. People entered the room quickly. There was another male with the same silvery white hair as Dany and an older man. The older man was carrying some sort of bag and quickly made his way to the side of her bed, instructing Dany to move. Dany, being the sweet girl she is, listened and moved though never taking her eyes off Namira.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Viserys." The white-haired male said as he sat himself down on the other side of her bed. Namira frowned slightly, not liking the way he was looking at her. The healer started doing different tests, looking to see if something was wrong. Namira wanted to stop them but she could hardly say "Well, I'm not from this world and I freaked out because I'm pretty sure I died and now I'm here with fictional characters."

Yeah, Namira was never one for sarcasm.

Namira nod her head slightly. "Namira." She said shortly, enjoying the way it seemed to tick Viserys off. The male gritted his teeth but kept smiling even though the 'smile' was now extremely unpleasant.

"Namira, who are your parents?" He asked, grabbing her arm roughly and tightly. Namira's eyes widened. Damn... What was she going to say? She would have to stick to the truth as much as possible...

"I don't know. I never knew them. I was raised by a maid." She said, praising herself for her quick improvisation skills. She knew acting class would come in handy some day.

Namira was a gentle person by nature but she really wanted to hurt this boy. His 'smile' seemed to widen even more and he tightened his grip even more. "Well, I'm pretty sure you're one of us. You're a Targaryan." He said. Namira swallowed. No, she wasn't, but if his assumption would keep her safe, sure. She would be Targaryan.

"I don't know, but I shall trust your judgement." She said.

The healer was done with his test quickly and shook his head at Viserys. "There's nothing wrong with you, my lady. You should heal just fine. Might I ask what happened?" Namira truly did try to being as honest as possible. She hated lies. "I panicked, my lord... I felt trapped because I couldn't properly move."

Dany, who had already moved to stand behind her brother, shook her head slightly. "Poor Mira... Don't worry. We Targaryans take care of our own, do we not, brother?"

Viserys didn't seem to appreciate Dany's comment and grabbed hold of her arm tightly. "Do not speak for me, Dany. You do not want to anger the dragon." He threatened, his eyes closing to slits.

Namira had truthfully wanted to hit him for that. Dany's face became fearful and she quickly nod her head. "Speak with words, you useless wench!" Viserys screeched in her face. Dany, if possible, paled even more. "Yes brother." She squeaked.

Namira shook her head slightly as she looked outside the window. What was she going to do now?

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Hi everyone! Thank you for all your favourites and follows, not to mention the reviews! I love reviews, as some of you would know, because it makes me aware of who's reading my stories. With that said, I love you all! This chapter's a bit late, seeing as I went, and am still going, through some serious stuff. My mum and brother both had surgeries and I've officially been diagnosed with extreme migraine. This basically means I have three or more migraine attacks a week. And yes, this makes it really difficult for me to write. I shall endeavour to do it anyway even if it makes me suffer more, because I am just that stubborn.**

**Small fact; Namira's name is based on the Japanese word Namida which means tears/crying. I found it fitting and originally wanted to name her Namida, but somehow it just didn't roll of my tongue nice enough. And so I came with Namira. Instead of it meaning tears/crying, I chose the name that meant Pure, clean, healthy, and wholesome. It is most likely of Arabic origin and can also mean leopard or panther. I really liked it.**

**Another fact; Alana, who will play a huge role as you will find out throughout the story, is modelled after my best friend. We've been together for years and this is some sort of tribute to her, I guess.**

**Next, I would like to thank the following people for their reviews. They made me very happy, even if LoveTheBadGuys77's review was in French and it took some time puzzling out what was being said, but that's fine ^^**

**LoveTheBadGuys77, musicluver246 and Snowball A.K.A. WinterWolf, thank you for your reviews. I'm glad you like my fic!**

**Now, I must go because my teacher just caught me writing this note instead of doing actual work during class, hehe... The next update will be soon!**

**Love, Sarah**


	3. Chapter 3 When the lady decides

**Once again, please read the authors note ;) Also, the dress Namira is wearing is the dress Daenerys wears in Qarth in GOT. The beautiful blue tiger striped one. Yeah, that one. Also, I do not own Game of Thrones or their characters. I do, however, own Namira, Alana and other ocs that have and will still pop up somewhere. ENJOY :)**

_And as we lie beneath the stars,_

_We realise how small we are,_

_If they could love like you and me,_

_Imagine where the world could be._

_If everyone cared and nobody cried,_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied,_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride,_

_Then we'd see the day that nobody died._

_Singing Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive,_

_Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive._

**_-Nickelback, If everyone cared._**

* * *

><p>The wind was blowing gently, taking away a little of the scorching heat that was currently cooking Namira's blood. There were many things about this place she disliked, such as the domineering attitude of Viserys and the way the lords seemed to think she had some sort of amazing power and thus constantly tried sucking up to her, but she couldn't deny that it was beautiful. The air was so incredibly fresh, different from the air in London which was filled with gasses and other unhealthy stuff, and the nature was simply beautiful. The heat was welcome also and Namira had somehow not once gotten sunburned. A few months had passed since her waking. Namira had quickly made herself at home in the courtyard and it had become the one place you would most likely always find her. She usually took one of the books from Viserys' personal library, took along with her some tea and snacks and made herself comfortable in the soft chairs they had placed there for her.<p>

Usually Daenerys would come to her around the middle of the day and Namira would read to her from the book the purple haired beauty had chosen for that week. The current book was about the famed dragons- like most of the books the girl chose, but Namira enjoyed reading to her. Daenerys had become like a daughter and Namira had become Daenerys' mother figure.

Namira softly sang one of her favourite songs as she flipped her page. _"You may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one. I hope someday you'll join us and the world would be as one." _She had always loved John Lennon. Namira took hold of the cup in front of her and sipped her tea gently. The taste of cherry filled her mouth and she swallowed as she placed down the cup once again, turning another page. She was honestly extremely intrigued by this book and somehow she just couldn't stop reading. She had read trough most of the night and continued almost immediately after her bath this morning.

A sigh escaped her lip as she closed the book after finishing it. Namira always felt sad after finishing a book because to her it was like living a whole different life. She placed herself in the character's shoes and truly experienced what said character did and she was always reluctant to let go of her other 'lives'.

Namira looked up at the sky and couldn't help but smile slightly. Up till now this life hadn't been that bad. There were of course annoyances, like a certain white haired man, but it was a good life. She had gotten known as a gentle mistress not almost immediately after waking and her servant had been called lucky. She had gotten Alana as her handmaiden as a gift from Dany and she had two other girls, who were quite unique individuals, who loved serving her. The two girls had been taken from their homes almost immediately after birth and never really had family, but somehow they and Dany with her servants made some sort of dysfunctional family of their own. Namira became interested in languages and had asked the lord for some way to study them. He had quickly informed her he himself knew multiple languages and wouldn't mind teaching her. Namira had jumped at the opportunity and got tutoring in languages almost every evening. She was already doing quite well with the local language they used overseas in King's Landing and was getting used to the harsh languages of the Horse Lords, the Dothraki.

A gleeful yell of her name broke Namira away from her thoughts. She turned her head and saw Daenerys running over to her. Namira quickly stood and opened her arms for the young girl to throw herself into. Dany took a tight hold of Namira's body and buried her head in her chest. Namira softly chuckled and stroked the girls' soft hair as she gave a gentle kiss atop of her head.

"Hello, dearest. How are you on this beautiful day?" Namira asked after loosening her grip and slowly dragging Daenerys to the comfortable chair, putting her in the same seat. Dany cuddled close to Namira, her head still buried in the older girls' chest. Namira frowned. She never acted like this. She continued stroking the girls' hair and placing soft kisses on her head. Dany would tell her when she had gathered the courage.

Slowly the purple eyed girl extracted herself from her mother in all but blood. Tears welled up in her eyes and she sniffed. "He's selling me off." She said as she started crying. Shock filled Namira's body and eyes. Namira didn't really know what to say. Slowly she pulled away from the girl and took her chin, moving her face upwards. "Who is selling you off, and to whom?" she asked, her mother instincts continuously rising. Someone is hurting her baby and Namira would not stand for it.

"Viserys! He's selling me to the Khal in exchange for an army." The girl sobbed as Namira's stare became ice cold. She knew this was going to happen. She had seen most of the first, second and third seasons and thus knew that Daenerys was going to be sold, but she didn't know it would be this soon. She had planned to find a way to stop it too. Daenerys was only thirteen! Had Viserys finally gone bonkers? Namira pulled away from Dany fully, standing up and hissing a command at her 'daughter'. "Come, Dany." She said.

With the servants following the quick pace Namira took hastily and Dany not more than a step behind her she made her way to where she knew Viserys would be. Her beautiful blue dress was flowing behind her as she took powerful steps towards the chamber. Everyone had quickly found out that no one messed with Namira when she was angry and with that said every single servant moved out of her way quickly. As she arrived to her destination she threw open the large doors and made her way inside, not bothering to knock.

Viserys was sitting at a table with Magister Illyrio. She stormed up to him and slammed her hands on the table harshly. "How could you! She's thirteen, Viserys, THIRTEEN. She's your sister, not someone you can just sell when it pleases you, you selfish twat!" Viserys looked at her, raising an eyebrow. Namira could see the threat in his eyes but did not care.

"You cannot possibly mean to marry her to that man! He must be around thirty! You cannot do this to her!" Namira yelled, remembering her mother saying that he was around that age.

Viserys stood up and raised his hand, intending to slap her but with speed no one knew she possessed Namira grabbed his hand, turned it behind his back and pushed him to the ground holding him there with his face pressed to the floor and a knee in his back. "I am not someone you can toy around with, Viserys. Yes, we may be family, and yes, I care for you very much but I will no longer allow you to take control like you have done until now. It seems that you do not understand what a leader truly is, what a king is."

She gave him one last push and stood up, looking down on him coldly. "I know you cannot break the engagement as it will cost you and us our lives as payment but I will not allow you to marry my daughter off." Dany's face lit up at Namira's acknowledgement but slight fear in what her surrogate mother was going to do. "I will take her place." A gasp escaped the little girls' mouth and she shook her head. No way.

Namira took a look at Daenerys from the corners of her eyes and sighed. "I will take her place, and you will allow it. I will not let you sell her. But she will be coming with me; I refuse to let her stay here." She said, her eyes burning with ferocity. Viserys shook his head. He stood up quickly and grabbed hold of her elbow tightly.

"No. You are mine." He said as he snarled at her. Namira raised her eyebrows in surprise. "What are you talking about?" She asked, pulling his hand away from her. His grip was tight, but that did not matter. Namira was strong enough. She was trained after all. "You are my bride. You are my queen, the one who will stand at my side as I rule the seven kingdoms. I will not give you to some savage." Viserys was yelling now, his face scrunched up in anger.

Namira looked at him in disbelief. "And yet you will give away your youngest sister, who's still thirteen might I remind you, to someone you call a savage? If that does not make you cruel I do not know what else will." She put her arms around Daenerys' shoulders and pulled her into her side. "I stand by my decision. You can either allow this, and we will all live, or I leave, taking my daughter with me, and you will stay here to die. Choose carefully, Viserys." Namira looked him in the eyes. She saw desperation there, along with anger, hate and disdain.

After some time Viserys yelled out an angry reaction. "Fine!" was what he said as he turned and hurried out of the chamber. Illyrio stood up calmly and smiled slightly at the nineteen year old beauty. "I believe the Khal will be very pleased with such a strong wife as you, lady Namira. Namira sighed as she shook her head. "I could not care less. Do not think I am not furious with you also. You were part of this arrangement, Illyrio." The man nodded. "Indeed I was."

Namira turned and made her way out to the hallways, dragging Daenerys, who was still snugly leaning into her side, with her to her own room. The servants would clean up the garden. Normally she would do it herself as she never did like depending on servants too much, but Namira was angry and upset and just wanted to be within the walls of her comfortable chamber with the beautiful coloured fabrics and soft bed.

She asked Alana to open the doors and moved inside, releasing Dany and sitting down on the bed slowly, exhaustion caused by the situation catching up with her. Alana quickly hurried to her side and kneeled, Dany doing the same. Both hugged her around her waist and Namira stroked their heads. "Please don't do this, my lady! You cannot! I heard the Khal is a barbarian! He will not treat you as you deserve!" Alana cried, holding on to her lady tighter. Alana was sixteen, three years younger than Namira herself. Alana had looked upon Namira as an older sister even since day one. She couldn't allow her sister to hurt herself like that.

Dany shook her head. "Please, mother. Don't do this. You cannot." Namira smiled at the name Dany called her by and stroked her cheek gently. "Don't fret, my dear little dragon. Everything will be well. The Khal isn't as bad as most people think he is." Namira would know. She had seen the man on television after all. She was highly surprised when she saw that she had most likely been put in the television series, not the books as all the characters were the actors. Dany's eyes filled up with tears once again. "Why did you take my place? I don't understand!"

Namira smiled. "How could I let this happen to my daughter? My daughter who does not know the Dothraki language, who does not know the Dothraki culture and who knows nothing of men. My daughter who is still young and should be running around outside, having fun. Not sit inside a room, worrying about her upcoming marriage. I could not allow it."

Alana and Dany looked at each other before hugging Dany tighter around her waist once again.

Namira knew this meant the start of it all. She knew that now the game of thrones would start, that winter was coming. And thus she was going to make preparations. She could no longer be Namira, the kind girl. She had toughen up. She was not about to let her future husband die, nor was she going to let the Lannisters win. She may not have liked this series, hated them even, but she was in them now and there was nothing she could do. She would have to survive and make sure her loved ones did too. And so she made a plan.

They sat in a comfortable silence as Alana and Dany were simply held by Namira and Namira planned. Yes, she could do this. All that it took was getting the next king, Joffrey Baratheon, or Lannister, at their side. She needed to get him away from his mother and her devious manipulating. If she got him away from his mother, she could mould him into someone truly powerful while breaking the queen at the same time and she knew just the way to do it. But that was for a later date, there was still a lot of planning left.

Namira tightened her hold on the two children now innocently sleeping in her lap and she smiled gently. Seeing as she could not move she resolved to singing to them softly, singing the famous lullaby her maid used to sing to her. It was a lullaby from the movie Hocus Pocus, but Namira loved it. And after singing it many times Daenerys and Alana had come to love it too.

_Come little children,__I'll take thee away__ i__nto a land of enchantment.__  
><em>_Come little children__, t__he time's come to play__ h__ere in my garden of shadows.__  
><em>_Follow, sweet children__, __I'll show thee the way__ t__hrough all the pain and the sorrows.__  
><em>_Weep not poor children__ f__or life is this way__ m__urdering beauty and passions.__  
><em>_Hush now, dear children__ i__t must be this way__ to__o weary of life and deceptions.__  
><em>_Rest now, my children__ f__or soon we'll away__ i__nto the calm and the quiet.__  
><em>_Come little children__, __I'll take thee away into a land of enchantment.__  
><em>_Come little children__, __he time's come to play__ h__ere in my garden of shadows._

Namira knew she had a long way to go, but she had faith. She would take care of those she loved no matter the cost. She swore it.

* * *

><p><strong>Helloooo my little neko-tachi :)<strong>

**I'm sorry, I do not know what is wrong with me today. I'm sorry this update is a little late. I had my MRI the day before yesterday and am still waiting for the results, so I'm a bit anxious. For those who do not know: I had an MRI of my head because they wanted to make sure nothing else was wrong with it besides my migraine attacks. Personally, I think it's all bull but they wanted to make sure. DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW AWFUL THE MRI SCAN THINGY IS?**

**Seriously, I felt locked up. It was AWFUL. I couldn't move and all these harsh sounds were made around me etc. It was not fun.**

**Anyway, like I said above, the dress Namira is wearing is the dress Daenerys wears in Qarth. I found it sooo beautiful and couldn't help but put Namira in it instead.**

**Huge thanks to the following people for reviewing ( I LOVE REVIEWS. BE SURE TO REVIEW TOO BECAUSE I LOVE KNOWING WHO READ MY STORIES)**

_**Queen of Supernatural lovers**_

_**TwilightEclps**_

_**Times eternal servant**_

_**Dark Alana**_

_**Ashmo21**_

_**Once again, Snowball A.K.A. WinterWolf (I seriously like you! You always review and that makes me happy ^^)**_

**I thank you all for reading my story and liking it :)**

**If you have questions just follow me on twitter; RollingNoodles or just ask them while reviewing :) Suggestions are also welcomed and you willbe mentioned if I decide to use them :) Review, my neko-tachi 3**

**Love,**

**Sarah.**


End file.
